Runaway Rabbit To Freedom!
by BrownGoatBunny1319
Summary: When Alfred (America) decides to quit being a nation and run away without telling others, he wants to be free to himself that who he was and moved to Boise, Idaho.


**_Chapter One: Disguise, Runaway To Freedom, New Life, And Mochi_****_...?_**

* * *

At night in his apartment, Alfred (America) was packed up his clothes and even his bomber jacket, he decided to quit being as nation and runaway because some reasons about it. Alfred will disguise as female character that no one noticed however however he just got a new phone (change the phone numbers), passport, and money, he didn't tells others and even his brother Alfred wanted to be as author just like other famous author and also artist too. He also packed his typewriter, scroll papers, journal, pens, and art supplies in second bag on earlier.

After he packed up and disguise, Alfred wearing a blue hoodie jacket and pick up his two bags he was about to leave, Alfred was a bit nervous then take a deep breath and out. He opened the door and goes to outside luckily the security cameras didn't work till they will fix it or get new ones and rent his apartment, Alfred started to ran to the train station.

When he got here in train station, Alfred just buy a ticket to Boise, Idaho and went to inside the train he go find his room till found his room, Alfred enter the room and putting down his bags next to the table, he felt tired and check the time on his phone.

It's 10:30 pm, he probably sleep by now.

The next morning, he slept very good and go to the dining to eat his breakfast. After breakfast, Alfred decided to make a his story he picked up one bag then unzipped before take out his typewriter...Alfred thought to himself.

_"Wow...I can not believe I did it, I'm finally free."_

_"Someperson have a hard time in past, but things are charged and move on to better life than before."_

_"I have a good time with them, but for me that I just wanted to be myself and helping them from causing a lot of problems, but end up I get scolded for I did wrong and get complain about it._

_"It's not my fault of this, I'm really sick and tired of this also this is last straw...now I finally free myself that is...no more causing problems, no more complains, no more gets being scolded, and most of all...no more seeing my boss!"_

_"Just me now."_

_"I hope they will never find me__."_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"I...also destroy Iggy's magic and my files, he will be very angry."_

_"But it's doesn't matter, I free myself."_

_"I will be better my life."_

_"Also Matthew dude, I'm so sorry for I leaving and without saying goodbye."_

_"I'm sure that you will have great time."_

_"Well, Boise...here I come."_

Alfred reached in his bag, then suddenly it felt something squishy and very soft like a fur or fuzzy.

He was about to check his bag to investigate then Mochiamerica jumped out of his bag and made Alfred a bit of jumped he suddenly noticed that Mochiamerica was...different than before.

They stared each other face to face, Mochiamerica was now has a rabbit's ears and tail, sea lion's mouth and flippers, and donkey's tail, but still part as mochi. He came towards Alfred then he knew that he looks cute and wanted some attention, so he gave him a attention.

Mochiamerica starts to purring and enjoy it, then Alfred was curious about Mochamerica was now part rabbit and sea lion.

"How did you become part rabbit and sea lion?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, I saw a shooting star and make a wish, I wish for I wanna to be cute." Mochiamerica repiled.

Alfred: "Then...how did you get in my bag?"

Mochiamerica: "I'm gonna asking the question...what are YOU doing?"

A moment silent about twenty-five second, then Alfred repiled.

Alfred: "I quit being as nation and runaway to freedom."

Mochiamerica: "Did they knew?"

Alfred: "No."

Mochiamerica: "Then...why you running away?"

Alfred: "Well...that's uneasy about it, you see...I couldn't take it anymore because it's too much stress and caused a lot of problems, so I decided to become an author just like a other famous authors I also like to drawing too."

Mochiamerica: "Become an author...that sounds cool, also you mean that famous book called 'It' by Stephen King?"

Alfred takes out of his typewriter and place it in the table.

Alfred: "Yep, just like Stephen King and other famous authors I'm make my own story."

Mochiamerica: "It's about American?"

Alfred: "Err...no, I'm gonna make a story about a girl name Sam or Samantha with her plush rabbit named Henry who can talk, she runaway from her home when her parents were neglect her over her perfect twin sister Alice for beauty pageants, she moved to Tokyo, Japan and start to new life."

Mochiamerica: "This story sound interesting."

**(Spoiled Alert!!!: When Sam check on other social medias for what her family are doing right now, until all of them are blocked for some reason, she started to check on the news and then Sam was shocked that her family got banned from beauty pageants for sabotage the other competitors, they lost their money, stuffs, and even their home. They become homeless, Sam wanna helped her family but unfortunately she can't because Sam live in her apartment and can not enough money to saved her family, so she have to moved on without her family.)**

Alfred: "Well, I'm getting started now."

Mochiamerica: "Okay then. Also, where are we going?"

Alfred: "Boise, Idaho. It's perfect to live with it, I also pay rent a new house and you will love it."

Two days later, they are finally arrived at Boise and Alfred tells Mochiamerica to get in his bag, so he went in his bag. Alfred exiting the train station and saw a lady as real estate agent.

"Hi, are you Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred: "Yes, that's me."

"I like your dress and hoodie."

Alfred: "Thanks."

"It's remaining that my son was a transgender but I'm okay with it even his friends, I'll take you to your new house now, it's bit far."

Alfred: "Okay."

An hours later, she gave him tour after that she gave him a three keys.

"Okay, so here's a main key to your house, I hope you will enjoy and welcome to Boise."

She was about to leave then Alfred asks her question.

Alfred: "Wait! What are these two keys for?"

"Oh. These two keys for one is for smart car and one is for Honda scooter, they are in the garage because the previous owner are having a money problem after his wife left him with her kids and saving her money...I really don't like that guy, so he moved to somewhere in different states."

After she left, Mochiamerica come out of his bag and looking around it.

Mochiamerica: "Cool, this is great!"

Alfred was smiled.

Mochiamerica: "I'M HUNGRY!"

Alfred: "Well, let's go to the kitchen and makes a dinner."

When they in the kitchen, Alfred was thinking that he wanted to make a chicken pot pie.

Alfred: "I think I'm gonna makes a chicken pot pie, do you want chicken pot pie too?"

Mochiamerica nodded, after dinner they in the living room and watching a t.v. few minutes later Alfred get out of the couch, went to the table then sit the chair and continue typing his story with using his typewriter.

He take a break about a minute, Alfred looks out of the window and saw a waxing crescent moon, stars, lights from city he begin to thought himself again.

_"Wow, the night was beautiful with stars and lights from city."_

_"Tomorrow __or somday I will finish it of my story, maybe they publish my story...or not?"_

_"I was nervous that they rejected my story, but I will make another story."_

_"Maybe, I can use pen name just like other authors I can not use my real name."_

_"Hmm...it's kinda hard to make my own pen name, I think my pen name will be..."_

_._

_.._

_..._

_"Lana Rabbit."_

_"Yeah, that will be it for my pen name well...Lana is girl name but I like it."_

He continues to typing the story.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this story and I worked hard. I will continue to the story someday because I have a things to do.**


End file.
